Jin Kusanagi
| species = Tennin | birthdate = September 6, 991 ACM | age = Part II: 25-34 | gender = Male | height = 187.4 cm | weight = 80 kg | blood type = A | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Demons | affiliation = Ten'nin | occupation = Head of the Kusanagi Clan Leader of Ten'nin | team = | partner = Jun Kusanagi | clan = Kusanagi Clan | family = Kazan Kusanagi (Father) Kanzeon Kusanagi (Mother) Jun Kusanagi (Sister) Ryūsuke Senju (Half Brother) | rank = Dai-Gensui | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = Genshingan | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin–Yang Release | unique = | jutsu = | tools = }} is a direct descendant of an alien clan, the Kusanagi clan, who is originated from the Tennin race . He is the current head of the Kusanagi clan, the shadow leader of the Land of Demons and the leader of the Ten'nin. Background Jin was born as the eldest child of two of the royal family of the Kusanagi. His father, Kazan Kusanagi was the king of the Kusanagi and the Land of Demons, while his mother, Kanzeon Kusanagi who was the queen also came from the royal family of the Kusanagi. At age 9, he discovered his father's affair with a foreign woman. After knowing the woman origin, Jin discovered the reason of his father's affair. Months later, the woman got pregnant. Though he knew the situation of what he is about to face, Jin approached the woman and told her about his relationship with Kazan and the reason behind their affair. At first the woman refused to believe him. Then he offered her to see by her own eyes the reality of Kazan Kusanagi's motives. After knowing the truth shown by Jin, the woman decided to run away from the country. With the help of Jin, the woman managed to breach the Land of Water border. 15 years later, after Kanzeon "discovered" about the illegitimate son of her husband, she ordered Jin to send a group of assassin's squad to kill Ryusuke, the son of Kazan and his affair, Takara. For the assassination, Jin hired Kara to send 15 of their best men to conduct the operation. After the assassination "success", he brought the news to his mother. Days later, Kanzeon took her last breath after suffering a mysterious decease. In her last moment, she wanted Jin to take the throne from his father and rule the land. A month later, Jin received an invitation letter from his father for dinner. Jin then gathered his trusted people including Jun to start the coup over his father. On the night of the dinner, after all the foods were served, Jin offered his father the food he got served as he knew his father ordered the cook to poison Jin's food. It turned out that the cook was Jin's spy. The situation became tensed and Jin challenge his father for a battle to grab the throne and the power of the Genshingan. After a long battle, Jin managed to kill his father with the help of his sister. With the Genshingan's power he gained after he killed his father, he decided to wipe out those who affiliate with his father and those who oppose his order. Appearance Having born as a true Kusanagi, Jin inherited the common traits of his lineage, the silver hair and iris. His sclera was originally white in which turned black after he got a hold of the Genshingan and so as his few lines of front hair. The shape of his iris also became pointy horizontally as the Genshingan's shape. Normally, Jin would wear his dark purple robe which was the tradition of the head of the Kusanagi with the crest of the clan on its back. Abilities Little is known of Jin's childhood except for his exposure of his vast learning of forbidden techniques from his father. These techniques were known to be very sacred and ancient to the higher ups of the Kusanagi clan. Despite of extreme difficulty in learning those techniques, Jin managed to master them all by the age of 17. At age 9, Jin already learn much of his clan's history including the "Prophecy of the Phantom God". According to his sister, Jin has never lost a single battle as he proved it by killing their father who had the power of the Genshingan. Like most of the Kusanagi royal blood, Jin is endowed with body in which can adapt to most extreme conditions and weathers. Genshingan There is not much known about its true power, Jin also once stated that the true power of the eye can only be achieved with the return of its original owner. The eye's true power was said to be the perfect counter of the Rinne Sharingan of the Shinju. Intelligence Ever since Jin was a child, it has been noted that he possessed an incredible way of tactical thinking. Even before he turned his back on his father, he could gained trust and support of 1/3 of his clan to topple down his father's reign who had a great influence to the majority of the clan. Quotes * (To Ryūsuke Senju) "A carnivore can never forbear the lust of the "meat". That's just how nature works..."